


One Piece PETs: Turtleneck Sweater

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [190]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Foreplay, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami & Robin's special sweaters. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Turtleneck Sweater

**One Piece PETs: Turtleneck Sweater**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This fun series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Each time the Straw Hat pirates would dock at a Fall and/or Winter island, that would often mean breaking out sweaters.

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered. "I get to wear that cute sweater Big Sis Nami and I bought from the Burlington Coat factory!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "And I even get to wear that cashmere sweat Nami got for me for my birthday!"

 

Nami smiled at this.

 

   During Fall and Winter, she and Robin would often wear form-fitting turtleneck sweaters with keyholes. It was just something they did to tease the boys.

 

"Big Brother?" Aika asked. "How come your nose is bleeding?"

 

"Huh?" Luffy asked.

 

He checked his nose to find that it was indeed bleeding.

 

"Dang it!" he shouted. "Zoro, I need tissues!"

 

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Zoro replied, his own nose bleeding and carrying a box of tissues.

 

   Luffy grabbed the tissues and stuffed them up his nose. Aika could only blink in confusion and curiosity, while Robin and Nami giggled. Brook heaved an exasperated sigh.

 

"Good grief," he muttered, "I wish I was that lucky."

 

Blizzard, wearing a wolf sweater, shook his head with a huff.

 

 _"My master and his first mate are horndogs."_ he spoke. _"No pun intended."_

 

"Big Sis, can we go exploring the island?" Aika asked, tugging her older sister's pants leg. "Pretty please?"

 

"Oh, how could I say no to that cute little face?" Nami inquired, petting the Wolf Girl. "Of course we can!"

 

"Whoo-hoo!" Aika cheered.

 

Kumi, who was next to her and wearing her own sweater, yipped excitedly. Nami smiled at them.

 

   Afterwards, the Straw Hats had disembarked. Aika sat on Luffy's shoulders, and the latter was trying very hard not to stare at Nami's sweater puppies.

 

"Big Brother?" Aika asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

 

"I'm fine!" Luffy answered.

 

"You've been staring at Big Sis Nami's chest for a while now," Aika pointed out, "why is that?"

 

"Uh...well..."

 

"It's a grown-up thing, Aika," Zoro chimed in.

 

"Yes!!" Luffy exclaimed. "Exactly!"

 

"Okay." Aika replied.

 

"Thank you, Zoro," Luffy muttered.

 

"Don't mention it." Zoro whispered.

 

Nami and Robin both giggled.

 

 _"There's the park!"_ Kumi yipped, pointing to a nearby park.

 

"Let's go!" Aika said.

 

   Luffy, Nami, Robin, and Zoro led the young ones over to park where the Wolf Girl's older half-brother set her down so she and her Akita puppy could run off to play.

 

"Stay where we can see you!" Luffy called.

 

"Okay!" Aika replied as she and Kumi left to play.

 

Luffy smiled as he watched them with Nami, Robin, and Zoro sitting next to him.

 

"It does my heart good to watch her play," Luffy smiled.

 

"Mine, too." Nami concurred, her head resting on his shoulder.

 

   Robin chuckled at this as Zoro pretended to stretch and rested his arm on her shoulder. The archaeologist didn't make any attempt to stop him.

 

*****With Sanji*****

 

The cook was shopping around for groceries.

 

"Let me see now," he murmured, "I'll need flour to make waffles, on top of eggs...we already have enough milk, and we have coffee, too..."

 

He placed the flour in the cart, and looked around for any more items he could buy.

 

"Hmm..." he hummed as he picked up a bag of chocolate chips. "Could make chocolate chip cookies. I know Aika loves those."

 

He put them into the cart.

 

"There's also fruit cocktails," Sanji added, "I could make some for Nami and Robin."

 

He picked up some ingredients for fruit cocktails.

 

"Wonder what other ingredients I can use..."

 

He continued looking around for anything.

 

*****With Usopp*****

 

   Usopp, wearing a yellow turtleneck sweater with zigzag stripes, was looking around for any good art materials he could use, as well as anything that he could use to make another invention with.

 

"Let me see..." he muttered. "Which color pencils should I go with?"

 

He looked through different brands before he picked up the Prisma Color pencils.

 

(A/N: Fang - Shameless product placement. XD)

 

"Perfect!" he spoke up. "These are the best!"

 

The best part was that they were only 50% off!

 

"Man, I love shopping here!"

 

After making his purchase, Usopp left, humming a simple little tune.

 

"Lucky me~!" he sang.

 

*****With Franky*****

 

   Franky was wearing an open sweater jacket, taking a walk through the town. He whistled a little tune to himself as he did. That's when he spotted something that caught his eye.

 

"Hello," he piped up, "what do we have here?"

 

There was a car show going on.

 

"Well, well," Franky smirked, "a car show, huh?"

 

He soon entered.

 

"Welcome, patron!" one of the hosts greeted. "Can I help you?"

 

"I'm here to look at the cars you've got here." Franky answered.

 

"Of course!" responded the host. "Right this way!"

 

With that, he led Franky to the show.

 

*****With Brook*****

 

Brook, wearing a black-and-white horizontally-striped turtleneck sweater, was looking around in a music store.

 

"Hmm," the Skeletal Horse Man hummed, inquisitively, "Let me see. I already have sheet paper, what else do I need?"

 

He looked at the woodwind instruments, the brass, the percussion, the strings...until his eyes fell upon a ukulele.

 

"Ah, a ukulele." he said, holding the instrument. "Such a wonderful little instrument!"

 

And it was only 30% off!

 

"Well, I'm taking this home with me!"

 

He made his purchase and left.

 

*****With Chopper*****

 

Adorable Tony Tony Chopper, wearing a sweater with polka dots, was taking a nice walk with Blizzard.

 

"This is nice," Chopper spoke up.

 

 _"Yeah,"_ Blizzard replied, _"Been a while since we got out like this."_

 

At that moment, Chopper beamed the moment he saw the very treat he loved...cotton candy.

 

"Ah!" he exclaimed, eyes twinkling. "Blizzard, look!!"

 

 _"I see it,"_ Blizzard answered, _"and yes, we'll buy it."_

 

"WHOO-HOO!!" Chopper cheered.

 

Blizzard smiled.

 

 _'He's so cute when he smiles like that,'_ he thought.

 

Blizzard payed for the cotton candy, which he gave to Chopper.

 

"Thanks, Blizzard!"

 

_"You're welcome."_

 

And so, Chopper enjoyed his sweet treat.

 

"Mm!" he hummed. "Yummy~!"

 

*****Back with Luffy, Nami, Robin, and Zoro*****

 

The two couples were still watching over Aika and Kumi as they played. However, Luffy was getting a bit bored...and a bit hungry, too.

 

"Dang. I'm getting hungry." he piped up. "Nami?"

 

"Relax, Gummy Monkey." Nami answered, taking out a packed sub sandwich from her purse. "I got it covered."

 

"Thank you." Luffy replied, taking the sandwich from Nami. "Hello, delicious."

 

He took a bite out of the sub and savored it.

 

"Mm~." he hummed. "Good sandwich."

 

Nami smiled and pet his head.

 

"Wheee!" Aika cheered as she and Kumi went down a slide.

 

 _"Whoo-hoo!"_ Kumi cheered. _"Let's go, again!"_

 

   Nami smiled as she watched them play and Robin couldn't help smiling, too. She gasped silently the moment she felt Zoro's tail around her waist. Though, she wasn't sensing any frisky vibes from him. She looked over at him, and scratched behind his ears, earning a satisfied purr.

 

   With Nami, she was holding Luffy's paw, and her tail was wrapped around his. She smiled as she watched her younger sister at play with her puppy. As she did, however, the navigator caught the Straw Hat captain sneaking a few peeks at her partially exposed chest. She smirked mischievously at him.

 

 _'Hehehe~!'_ the Booted Puss giggled in her head. _'Maybe I can have some fun.'_

 

"Oh, Luffy," she spoke in a bit of a sultry voice, putting her paw on his thigh.

 

"Yes...?" Luffy squeaked.

 

Nami smirked and asked, "Like what you see?"

 

Luffy's eye twitched and his face flushed red.

 

"Uh-huh...!" he answered.

 

Nami smirked, again.

 

"That's good." she told him, sitting in his lap.

 

"W-w-wait, Nami!" Luffy stammered. "What about you-know-who?!"

 

Nami gasped, remembering Aika.

 

"Oh, shoot, you're right!" she whispered. "Even if she's not looking, we can't just do it right here!!"

 

"You both can always do it behind that bush over there," Robin chimed in, motioning over to a bush about five feet away from their location.

 

"Perfect!" Nami exclaimed. "Luffy, let's go!"

 

"You got it!" Luffy spoke up.

 

Robin and Zoro watched as the captain and navigator went behind the bush.

 

"What a couple of horndogs," the swordsman muttered, "Don't see us acting like that."

 

"Is that right, _Tora-kun_?" Robin inquired. "You weren't saying that the other night when--"

 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Zoro cried, blushing as red as the Robe of the Fire Rat. "Watch it, will ya?! Aika and Kumi are right there!"

 

"Oh, that's right!" Robin exclaimed, covering her mouth with her wing, her face just as red as Zoro's.

 

Thankfully, Aika and Kumi were too preoccupied to hear what the archaeologist was about to say.

 

"Phew...!" Zoro sighed. "Dodged a bullet there."

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

From behind the bush...

 

"All right, Luffy," Nami began, reaching her finger into the open part of her sweater, pulling it down and allowing her tits to bounce right out, "you can fondle my boobs, suckle on them, hell, you can motorboat the s*** out of them. But that's as hot and heavy as it's going to get, all right?"

 

"Aww, come on, no vag-play?" Luffy asked.

 

Nami growled at him, causing him to grin nervously.

 

"I mean...okay," he conceded.

 

"Good boy." Nami smiled.

 

   On that, Luffy grabbed onto her cans, giving them a good squeeze. The Booted Puss Woman moaned from his touch. Of course, she wasn't too loud.

 

"I needed this..." she moaned. "I really did...!"

 

"So did I," Luffy concurred, fondling Nami's jugs, "I thought I was gonna lose it back there."

 

"Good thing Aika can't see us," Nami noted, "I'm not so sure I wanna have the talk with her yet."

 

"At least not until she's 17," Luffy added, suckling on Nami's right jug, "She'll be old enough to understand by then."

 

"Yeah..." Nami moaned, holding Luffy close to her bosom.

 

"Haa..." Luffy moaned as he swirled his tongue around Nami's nip. "Mmm..."

 

Nami chewed her lip, trying to control herself.

 

 _'Damn, I so needed this...'_ she thought. _'My tits have been aching for a good suckling, but I have to stay quiet.'_

 

Luffy groped and fondled Nami's cans, savoring the sweet taste.

 

"Haa...haa..." Nami breathed, leaning back. "Luffy...!!"

 

*****With Aika*****

 

Aika and Kumi had soon started to run out of things to do.

 

"I'm getting bored," the Wolf Girl spoke.

 

 _"Same here."_ her Akita puppy agreed. _"So what do you wanna do now?"_

 

"Hmm..." Aika hummed, inquisitively. "Maybe we could ask Big Brother and Big Sis."

 

Hearing that made Zoro and Robin gasp.

 

"Oh, fuzzy." the swordsman muttered.

 

"Do something...!" Robin whispered.

 

"Uh, hey, Aika?" Zoro called.

 

"Yes, Uncle Zoro?" Aika responded.

 

"Uhh..." Zoro muttered.

 

 _'Come on, Zoro, think!'_ he told himself. _'What can you say to distract the half-pints?!'_

 

"Oh, girls!" Robin called. "Do you want some ice cream?"

 

"Sure!" they beamed.

 

 _'...That was easy.'_ Zoro thought.

 

"You're welcome." Robin told him.

 

With that, she went to take the girls to get ice cream.

 

*****Back with Sanji*****

 

Subsequent to buying groceries, Sanji walked around to run other errands.

 

"Now lemme see," the Red Fox Man started, "I've already bought enough groceries. What else is there?"

 

He soon thought about Aika.

 

"Huh," he muttered, "wonder what Aika might like. I know she likes helping out, maybe I should get her a chore chart."

 

Sanji walked into another store, hoping to find something similar to a chore chart for Aika.

 

 _'They've gotta have something around here.'_ he thought. _'Now where could they be...?'_

 

He found an aisle that had charts.

 

"Here we go," he said.

 

   The cook found a chart that was the right size for Aika. It had seven slots for the seven days of the week, and the best part was it was only very cheap.

 

"I'll take this," Sanji spoke as he took it off the rack.

 

He walked over to the cashier to make his purchase.

 

"Have a nice day!" the cashier smiled.

 

"Same to you," Sanji replied as he left, "Hope Aika likes this."

 

*****With Franky*****

 

The cyborg was leaving the car show.

 

"That was fun," he spoke up, "Ought to go back, sometime."

 

Soon, he entered a hardware store.

 

"Lemme see," he began, "What can I use?"

 

He looked at the nuts and bolts, screws and washers, nails and thumbtacks, hammers, screwdrivers, drills, you name it.

 

"...F*** it, I'm getting a Phillip's Head screwdriver." Franky concluded.

 

That's what he did, and it was 20% off.

 

"Nice!" he exclaimed. "Actually...it's more than nice. It's...SUPER~!!!"

 

"Yes, yes, it is." the cashier agreed.

 

With that, Franky paid for the screwdriver and left.

 

"Now I can finish up on that secret project that I've been working on." he spoke.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Brook was in the town square, tuning his guitar. As he did, a little girl approached him.

 

"Ah, hello, little girl." Brook greeted, kindly.

 

"Are you a musician, Mr. Skeleton Horsey Man?" the girl asked.

 

"Why yes, yes I am!" Brook answered.

 

"Wow!" the girl cheered. "Can I make a request?"

 

"Sure thing!" Brook replied.

 

"Well," the girl started, "could you play _A Pirate's Life for Me_?"

 

"Oh, a classic!" Brook beamed.

 

On that, he strummed his guitar. The little girl smiled as she listened to him, and soon, a couple of other children appeared.

 

Brook (singing): _"Yo ho, yo ho,_  
_A Pirate's Life for Me!"_

 

Soon, more kids arrived to listen. Heck, even some adults were intrigued.

 

Brook (singing): _"We pillage and plunder, we rifle and loot._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."_

 

As Brook sang, Sanji came outside and noticed him.

 

"Brook?" he asked. "Is that... _A Pirate's Life for Me_?"

 

"Why, yes," Brook answered, "yes, it is."

 

Soon, Chopper and Blizzard appeared again.

 

"Hey, guys." the doctor greeted. "What's up?"

 

"I'm playing a song for this little girl here," Brook answered, motioning to the aforementioned child.

 

"Looks like you've gathered quite an audience," Sanji noted.

 

"Such is the power of music." Brook added. "Yo ho."

 

"Please keep playing, Mr. Skeleton Horsey Man." spoke the little girl.

 

"Yeah! Play more!" piped up a boy standing next to her.

 

"If you insist," Brook complied, strumming his guitar.

 

Sanji, Chopper, and Blizzard soon sat with the rest of the crowd.

 

Brook (singing): _"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."_

 

Everyone started clapping along.

 

Brook (singing): _"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._  
_We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."_

 

Sanji and Chopper started singing, too.

 

Sanji and Chopper (singing): _"Maraud and embezzle and even highjack._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."_

 

Brook (singing): _"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"_

 

Sanji and Chopper (singing): _"We kindle and char and in flame and ignite._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!"_

 

Then, Franky appeared and started to sing, too.

 

Franky (singing): _"We burn up the city, we're really a fright,_  
_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"_

 

Brook (singing): _"We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!"_

 

Suddenly, Usopp appeared and sang, as well.

 

Usopp (singing): _"We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs,_  
_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!"_

 

Sanji and Chopper (singing): _"We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,_  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!"_

 

Brook (singing): _"Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,_  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!"_

 

All (singing): _"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"_

 

Everyone cheered and applauded.

 

"No need for applause!" Brook told them.

 

 _'Though I would appreciate panties being thrown at me,'_ he thought, _'ah, que sera sera.'_

 

*****Concurrently*****

 

Aika and Kumi were sitting on the bench with Robin and Zoro, eating their ice cream. Aika had gotten mint flavor and Kumi got vanilla.

 

"Thanks again for the ice cream, Aunt Robin." the former spoke up.

 

"You're welcome, honey." Robin smiled.

 

"I wonder where Big Brother and Big Sis Nami are," Aika pondered, licking her ice cream.

 

"Um...they're having some alone time." Robin answered, petting the Wolf Girl. "Don't worry about it."

 

Zoro looked down at the bushes.

 

"Hey!" he whispered. "You two horndogs done back there?!"

 

"Yes, we're done." Luffy answered, poking his head out.

 

"Good!" Zoro whispered through gritted teeth. "Now, get out of there! Aika's wondering where you are!"

 

"Okay, okay!" Luffy whispered. "Jeez!"

 

   The Monkey Man and the Booted Puss emerged from the bush, the latter having readjusted her top, and Aika gasped happily upon seeing them.

 

"Hi, Big Brother! Hi, Big Sis!"

 

"Hi, Aika!" Luffy greeted as he picked her up. "Hope you weren't too lonely without us around."

 

"Nope!" Aika told him.

 

"That's my little sis!" Luffy grinned.

 

Next, he kissed her on the cheek.

 

"Hehe!" Aika giggled. "That tickles!"

 

"So, ready to round up the others and get goin'?" Luffy asked.

 

"Uh-huh!" Aika nodded.

 

Kumi yipped in agreement. On that, the group left the park to go and meet up with everyone else.

 

*****Later*****

 

"We should be meeting up with Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Nami, Aika, and Kumi by now." Franky noted. "Where are they?"

 

"Right behind you." Luffy answered from behind the cyborg.

 

"AAH!!" Franky cried. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

 

"Hi, Franky." Aika greeted, smiling sweetly.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Hi, Aika," Franky replied, prior to asked Luffy, "what're you trying to do, Luffy? Give me a heart attack?"

 

"My bad," Luffy spoke.

 

"Don't worry about it." Franky told him.

 

"By the way, I bought this for you, Aika." Sanji piped up, giving Aika her chart.

 

"What is it?" Aika asked, receiving the item from the cook.

 

"A chore chart," Sanji replied, "I know how much you like helping out, so I figured why not give you this."

 

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "Thank you!"

 

Sanji chuckled and pet her head.

 

"You're welcome, Angel."

 

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Nami started, "but I'm ready to head back now."

 

"So am I," Zoro agreed with a yawn, "I'm beat."

 

They went back to the _Sunny_ , right after. The moment they boarded their ship, the Straw Hats set sail for their next destination.

 

"Uncle Sanji, can I help put away the groceries?" Aika asked.

 

"That would help so much, Aika," Sanji answered.

 

He gave her one of the grocery bags and they took them to the kitchen; Nami watched them and smiled.

 

 _'She's so helpful,'_ she noted in her mind, _'We're so lucky that she's here.'_

 

In the kitchen, Aika and Sanji were putting away the groceries.

 

"Thanks for helping me out, Aika," the latter spoke up, "I appreciate it."

 

"You're welcome, Uncle Sanji." replied the former.

 

Sanji chuckled as he pet her on the head.

 

"Is there anything else I can do?" Aika asked, setting the rest of the groceries away.

 

"No, that's all," Sanji answered.

 

"'Kay." Aika responded as she left.

 

Sanji smiled at her as she did. Outside, Aika looked around for her older brother and sister, yet they were nowhere to be found.

 

"Huh." Aika muttered. "I wonder where they could be."

 

*****In the library*****

 

Nami and Luffy were reading a book, the latter yawning a bit.

 

"Bored?" Nami asked.

 

"A little." Luffy admitted.

 

Nami smiled.

 

"Big Brother? Big Sis?" Aika called.

 

"In here, Aika!" Nami replied.

 

Aika soon entered.

 

"Hi." she smiled.

 

"Hi, little sis." Luffy greeted. "What's up?"

 

"Wanted to see what you guys were doing." Aika answered, walking over to the captain and navigator.

 

"Well, we're doin' it," Luffy answered, gesturing to the book.

 

Aika giggled, "That's funny."

 

"Wanna sit with us?" Nami asked.

 

"Okay," Aika answered before she climbed up into Luffy's lap.

 

   Nami smiled as she continued reading. Aika listened, captivated by the story. Luffy smiled and petted her head. Before long, Nami had finished reading, but when she looked over and saw Aika, the little Wolf Girl was asleep in Luffy's lap. The Booted Puss woman smiled, as did the Monkey Man.

 

"This is cute and all," Luffy started, "but I can't feel my legs."

 

"Oh, right." Nami spoke, picking Aika up off of Luffy and taking her to her room.

 

"Thanks," Luffy told her.

 

In Aika's room, Nami tucked her little sister into bed, giving her little forehead a tender kiss.

 

"Have a good sleep, Aika," she whispered.

 

She exited the room subsequent to saying this.

 

"Thank you, Big Sis..." Aika murmured in her sleep.


End file.
